


(Vir)Gin and Tonic

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck buddies to boyfriends, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, Virgin Shadowhunter Energy, Warlock Marks, but they lock him up in a different room most of the time, camille is on the run, chairman meow has good taste, lightwood siblings bonding time, sebastian is in new york to stop her, williamsburg bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: Alec and Magnus have barely met when the High Warlock asks for virgin shadowhunter energy in exchange for Clary’s memories. Naturally, Jace offers Alec’s virginity.It doesn’t go according to plan.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sebastian Verlac/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 56
Kudos: 328





	1. A dash of bitters

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, don’t fear the pun in the title and come have a look!

When Alec walked into the kitchen that morning, he did not expect to see Jace’s latest fling sitting there and nursing a cup of coffee. He blinked, shook his head and was still faced with a mundane, a rune adorning her hand and his parabatai trying to look disinterested even though he could not let the girl out of his sight. 

“I don’t want to know.” Alec cut in before Jace could open his mouth.

He snatched a mug, filled it with dark, fuming coffee and walked out. Jace followed him into the corridor, ready to argue his case.

“Her mom was abducted by a demon, she needs our help!”  
“You could have killed her with that rune!”  
“I could tell she was not a simple mundane.” 

Alec glared at his parabatai. How fitting was it, for Jace to meet a girl at the club and for her mother to be abducted that very same night? He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked into the library.

“Where is Hodge?”  
“I haven’t seen him today.” Max provided helpfully from his favorite armchair.

Jace smiled at the boy and Alec thanked his little brother through gritted teeth. His coffee burned his palm and he almost spilled it as he turned around, catching sight of his sister.

“Who are you looking for?” Isabelle asked.

She was standing in the doorway, still in her training clothes. 

“Hodge. Alec wants to tell him about Clary.” Jace explained.  
“Relax Alec, the girl is obviously a shadowhunter, just unmarked.”  
“Yeah, I’m taking her to the Silent City. They might be able to help.” 

Alec shook his head and stomped past his sister. It made sense but he would not admit it. The eldest Lightwood followed Jace and Clary when they left, coffee forgotten as he stepped out of the elevator and pushed the Institute doors open for his parabatai. They stopped dead in their tracks when they discovered a body at the bottom of the stair. 

“Is that the guy you were looking for?” Clary asked tentatively.

  
It was Hodge. Alec had sent Jace and Clary on their way and called his parents. Robert and Alec had taken care of the body while Maryse explained what happened, or what little they knew, to Max. They did not have time to mourn in their line of work but the boy was upset and had locked himself in his bedroom after their parents impromptu departure for Idris. Alec had not told them about Clary, afraid the Clave would punish Jace if their parents were to mention the mundane after announcing they had found Hodge dead in front of the Institute he was not supposed to leave.

His parabatai had come back with the name of the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Isabelle had been happy to tag along, curious about the warlock. Alec followed reluctantly, for lack of anything better to do and fearing what might happen if he was not here to keep his siblings in check. 

The penthouse was cluttered with colorful quilts covered in sequins and clothes haphazardly thrown around. It looked like Isabelle’s bedroom before she went to a faerie party, as though the High Warlock of Brooklyn had been getting ready for a night out before they knocked on his door. Knowing his reputation he probably had been, Alec thought. 

He watched a tabby cat wriggle its way out of a discarded take out container and peek at the guests from under the coffee table. Isabelle seemed perfectly at ease in the chaotic environment, studying her nails while Jace bargained with Magnus Bane. The warlock was not amused with their presence, obviously distracted and disinterested. Alec could relate. 

“What do you need?”

Jace stared Magnus down, losing patience. The High Warlock’s unwillingness to help them recover Clary’s memories was getting on his nerves and he did not try to hide it. Alec crouched down and held his hand out for the cat to sniff it, smiling a little when the beast came out from under the table and rubbed against him. He scratched the cat’s head, feeling Clary’s gaze on him. 

“Virgin shadowhunter energy.” The warlock drawled and Alec glanced at him.

Magnus looked bored but the shadowhunter wondered if he was actually serious. 

“Alec!” Jace snapped and the aforementioned jumped to attention.

Clary had the audacity to giggle. Alec frowned, assuming his soldier pose for lack of anything better to do with his hands. He could resist the urge to fiddle and reply evenly when he held them behind his back.

“I’m not a virgin.”

That seemed to get the warlock’s attention, who straightened a little and watched the exchange with interest. In his boxer briefs and unbuttoned shirt, Magnus barely resembled the High Warlock of Brooklyn he supposedly was. He looked rugged, with his bed hair and smudged make-up. 

“Come on, there is no shame in that.” Isabelle prodded gently.  
“I’m not. Sebastian Verlac, when I was in Spain for my placement.”

Alec avoided his siblings’ eyes, not happy that he had to justify himself. Clary went as white as a sheet, seemingly realizing she was the only virgin in the room and Alec held back a smirk. It was only fair, after all. She was the reason for the situation they found themselves in, if Jace had not picked her up at Pandemonium Alec would… probably be meeting up with Sebastian, actually.

The French shadowhunter was scheduled to arrive in New York that day, apparently tracking a vampire. Alec did not care much for the details, between the apparition of an unmarked shadowhunter and the possibility of getting laid. He and Sebastian had met in Barcelona during their placements before coming of age and becoming fully fledged shadowhunters. They had patrolled together every evening and trained in the mornings. 

It did not take much to notice mutual attraction in these circumstances and Alec had thrown himself in what was purely physical to forget about his parabatai. He had been hung up on Jace at the time, heart-broken about the distance he had chosen to put between them. It had been the right call though and Alec could now hold his parabatai’s gaze without flinching. 

“Well, biscuit it seems like a fair exchange. Give me your hand, you’ll have you memories back in no time!” Magnus’ voice interrupted their staring contest.

The redhead held out her hand reluctantly and sagged instantly as Magnus drew on her energy, saving it in a jar. Clary looked like her head was spinning and Jace caught her as she stumbled back, eyes wide.

“It will take a while but you should gradually remember everything.” 

Magnus nodded, seemingly happy with his work. Isabelle turned on her heels, ready to leave but something brushed against Alec’s ankles, keeping him from following. He looked down, meeting the cat’s eyes and could not resist a smile, bending down to pet him one last time.

“Chairman Meow likes you.” The warlock mused.  
“He knows I like cats.” Alec shrugged.

Jace and Clary were already out the door. The shadowhunter met Magnus’ gaze, resisting the temptation to drag his eyes down. The other man’s shirt barely hid his golden skin and Alec licked his lips, not realizing he had already slipped. 

“He has good taste.” Magnus admitted and it sounded like so much more. 

The warlock waved his hand, numbers scribbling themselves on Alec’s hand. His eyes widened and he shook his head, blinking rapidly.

“Call me.” 

Magnus winked, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. He turned around under Alec’s watchful gaze, bending to pick his cat up and sashaying his way out of the living room. Alec’s blue irises darkened as he admired the warlock’s behind and he shrugged himself out of it, finally leaving too.

  
Alec watched the ink wash away from his hand. He had entered the number in his phone like an afterthought, thinking it might come in handy but as icy cold water dripped down his chest, he wondered. Nobody would know and Magnus was quite good looking indeed. Alec doubted the warlock would brag about it either, if he were to call…

The shadowhunter shook his head and hurried out of the bathroom, eager to find warm clothes after his regulatory cold shower. He shrugged a hoodie on and slipped into his cargo pants, thinking of his siblings’ fashionable outfits. They spent their salaries into clothes, he saved to improve his gear. 

The Clave turned a blind eye on his sexual orientation as long as he kept to himself and shadowhunters like him. The Clave also tended to send people like Alec on suicide missions and never had spare weapons for them when they needed it. You had to produce babies for that. 

Alec pocketed his stele before heading to the library, where Sebastian had yet to arrive. The room was empty, shelves grunting with the weight of books piled up from floor to ceiling. Alec could barely distinguish the circular walls hidden behind the book cases. 

A portal opened behind the desk at the center of the room and he smiled slightly as Sebastian walked through, a duffle bag slung on one shoulder. His short black hair was a little ruffled from going through the portal and his dark eyes glinted as he caught sight of Alec, lips turning up at one corner. 

“Alec.”  
“Sebastian.” 

The French envoi skidded around the desk and gestured for Alec to lead the way, following him to the residential area.

“So you’re chasing a vampire?” Alec asked as they neared the guest room.  
“Yeah, Camille Belcourt, she’s a real piece of work.” 

Sebastian’s accent softened on the name and a shiver ran along Alec’s back at the reminder of other soft noises his mouth had let slip in the past. They stopped at the door and faced each other until Sebastian tilted his head in silent invitation. Alec swallowed and reached for the door knob, letting the other man go in first. Sebastian was on him as soon as the door closed behind them.

Alec gripped his waist, bringing them closer together and breathed in deeply as Sebastian ran his nose along his jaw. He pressed a firm kiss on Alec’s neck and they stumbled towards the bed, duffle bag abandoned on the floor. Alec tugged on Sebastian’s top to take it off and undid the other man’s belt with deft fingers, used to the fast-paced encounter. 

Sebastian shifted on top of him, placing his thigh between Alec’s legs and pressing down until he squirmed with barely repressed arousal. He made a quick work of Alec’s pants then, biting his hip. Alec rolled them over, sliding the other man’s pants down and rubbing against his erection until they both moaned in pleasure. It was over in an instant and they panted against each other, tired with released tension. 

Alec fell back on the mattress, tugging at his hoodie to stay warm even as he cooled down. Sebastian sat up with a sigh, sliding his pants back on and picking up his top to put it on. Alec took his cue then, putting his pants back on as well and standing up. 

“The kitchen is at the end of the corridor. I’m three doors down if you need anything.” He muttered.  
“Thanks.” 

They barely looked at each other before Alec left the room. It was not even shame, because they were comfortable with each other and had already established their mutual attraction. But the quick fuck grew boring after a while and it had been a few years already. Their encounters were devoid of affection, just a way of releasing tension. They had experimented at first but the Institute was not the place to enjoy yourself, not their way at least. 

They knew how to get it done quickly, without being messy and rarely bothered with more than what just transpired. Alec could not help but wonder if it would be any different with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Maybe he would give Magnus a call, after all.

  
Magnus parted his lover’s legs with eager hands, pressing her thighs against the mattress and licking at her entrance with careful strokes of his tongue. She writhed beneath him and he snapped his fingers to keep her still.

“Magnus, no magic.”

The order was immediate and he sighed, considering making her mute as well. But where was the fun if Camille did not enjoy herself too? Magnus just wished she was more adventurous when it came to his fun. He waved his hands and the vampire flipped them around with ease, sinking down on him and rolling her hips with practiced movements.

He watched her, followed the graceful curves of her body on his. She was radiant and her hair almost looked silver as it followed her every move. She never broke a sweat, immortal as she was but Magnus could feel the distance between them, no matter how close they were with their hips joined together. 

He was not, usually, a passive lover. But he could not find it in him when her eyes glazed over with foreign thoughts, far, far away from what transpired between them. She was on the run again. Magnus was under no illusion that she missed him. Camille did not miss anyone. 

She climaxed with a gasp and he closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure ran through him, lips stubbornly tight. Camille rolled over as soon as she came back to her senses and a groan escaped Magnus. He did not feel satisfied, or nearly done. 

“Who are you running from this time?” He asked after a while.  
“The Paris Institute.” 

Magnus did not ask what she had done because it was fairly obvious. She had broken the Accords, as she always did. He watched her from the corner of his eyes as she got dressed, wondering how long it had been since he had lost control during one of their encounters. 

“Kisses, kitten.” Camille waved and swept out of the room in an icy breeze that made him shiver.  
“It sounds better in French.” Magnus mumbled to himself.

He dragged himself out of his bed, unhappy with the cold after taste that clung to the sheets. The couch looked far more inviting and he snuggled there, petting The Chairman for lack of anything better to do. After what seemed like hours and might as well have been, his phone rang. He picked up with a frown at the unknown number.

“Magnus Bane speaking.”  
“Hi, it’s Alec.”

A sliver of hope nested itself in the warlock’s chest as words escaped his mouth.

“Pretty shadowhunter with blue eyes?”  
“Huh yeah, I guess.”  
“You like my cat!” Magnus all but squealed.  
“Actually I was wondering if I could see you again.” 

Alec was all business and his voice did things to Magnus. He wondered how he could get aroused just after seeing Camille but pushed the thought away to purr into the receiver.

“I’d love that. You know where I live, shadowhunter. I’ll be waiting.”

Alec hummed and Magnus closed his eyes, savoring the heavy undertones in the other man’s voice. 

“Is Alec short for anything?” The warlock asked before he could think better of it.  
“Alexander, but nobody calls me that.”  
“What a shame, it’s such a beautiful name.” 

The shadowhunter did not reply and Magnus felt the corners of his lips turn up. This, he decided, would be fun. 

“I have to go.” Alec breathed out in a rush.

The line went dead but the warlock had no doubt he would hear of the shadowhunter soon. He could not wait. Maybe it was time to redecorate, Magnus mused. He waved his hand, sending clothes to his dressing room and cleaning the room out. The Chairman flicked his tail, upset with the rush of magic and clawed at the sparks, making the warlock laugh.

He stood up, wiggling his fingers before sending a blast of magic towards the carpet, changing it to something white, wider and fluffier. The fireplace roared to life and crackled, instantly warming up the room. Quilts gave way to black leather couches and the coffee table turned to glass, reflecting the glow of the fire. 

Doors slammed against walls as Magnus’ magic rushed through the penthouse, softening the colors and structuring the patterns into plain, geometric shapes until the bedroom was crawling with inviting shadows, white and blues darkening the room. Magnus sighed happily, satisfied with his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first part, tell me what you think. Should I keep going? :D


	2. A pretty variation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alec take Magnus upon his offer and see him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been blown away by you guys last chapter, the response to (Vir)Gin and Tonic was simply amazing! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a comment, a kudo, bookmarking and subscribing ♥ We’re getting down and dirty in this chapter again ! Would you be embarrassed to read in public transport ? I know I tend to read above people’s shoulders when I’m bored so...

Alec followed Jace and Clary through Brooklyn and into a bookshop with the distinct gut feeling that something was going to go unbelievably wrong. Maybe it was the fact that Jace went on an unsanctioned mission, behind Alec’s back, with the mundane. Clary might be able to withstand marks, she was still untrained and reckless like mundanes always were. Not that Jace was any better for that matter.

They rushed down the stair and Alec notched an arrow, convinced their lack of care would lead to complications. He could have been right, but they were lucky: the men congregated in the basement did not hear them coming and they huddled behind a bookcase, listening in. Alec stayed in the shadows at the top of the stair, undetected. 

Two men surrounded another, cuffed to a chair. The telltale glint of silver hinted at the man’s true nature, if his flashing orange eyes had not given him away already. He was a werewolf and Alec was not sure he wanted to know what Clary had to do with a downworlder if she was the mundane she pretended to be. 

“Where is the girl?” A man asked the werewolf. He had the Circle’s mark on his neck.  
“I don’t know.” 

The other one punched him but the werewolf remained unfazed. 

“Don’t play dumb with us Graymark. We know you were Jocelyn’s lackey all these years.”

Clary tensed as though the comment hit too close to home. It had to be true, or at least partly. Alec gritted his teeth, this man mattered to the mundane. She would be reckless and she probably was in deeper than they had thought. Especially since Graymark was a shadowhunter last name. A nephilim turned into a werewolf? That could not be good.

“I don’t know where they are, I was looking for them too.” 

Graymark was not lying, that much was obvious. But the Circle members were not bright and did not know how to take a hint. Alec turned away, trusting Jace to handle himself with them and ran up the stair. He had a name, that would be enough to start making sense of the mystery that was Clary Fray. 

He stopped near Williamsburg Bridge, hesitating to cross the river. He was in Brooklyn and had no reason to go back to the Institute straight away. Nobody knew he had left and Jace would not come looking for him, busy as he was with Clary. This was the perfect opportunity and the warlock had said he would be waiting.

Alec shrugged and turned around, making his way to Greenpoint. The building looked abandoned still and he sneered when faced with a web twice the size of his head, sneaking past it with an anxious shiver. The stair creaked with each of his steps and he felt like a fool when he knocked on the door. He expected a shriek when it opened but the door swung inwards without a sound and revealed Magnus Bane dressed to the nines. 

Silence stretched between them as the High Warlock licked his lips, looking him up and down as though shadowhunter standard gear was the biggest turn on. Alec was not doing any better, transfixed with swirling black lace on Magnus’ chest, hinting at his golden skin through the fabric. He was wearing pants this time, skin tight leather tucked into shiny red oxfords covered in a pattern of black waves, with silver tip and buckles adorned with what looked like diamonds. 

Alec wondered how shoes could attract that much attention and snapped his eyes back up, meeting the warlock’s dark eyes. His hair was streaked with red and a few strands brushed his forehead. He was wearing dark red lipstick too, the shadowhunter noticed suddenly. It looked natural on the warlock and Alec breathed in deeply, anxiety forgotten. 

“Alexander.” Magnus purred.

The shadowhunter almost asked him to repeat it, for the way his tongue stroked every syllable felt like a promise.

“You said you would be waiting.”   
“I did.”

Magnus stuck a foot out to stop Chairman Meow from rushing out and into the corridor, forcing the cat back and crooked his fingers in an invitation to come inside. Alec followed eagerly.

Magnus grinned as his guest took his surroundings in, obviously noticing the change. He smiled a little and Magnus preened, proud that Alec found the room to his taste. He was more likely to come back if he felt at ease in the penthouse, although the warlock could be persuasive even without the right decor. It added to the experience.

“Can I get you a drink?” He offered, locking Chairman into his bedroom.   
“No, thanks.”   
“Not on duty I take it.” Magnus teased.

Alec squirmed uncomfortably and the warlock wondered if he had ditched patrol to come here or sneaked out of the Institute. Magnus ought to be too old for secret lovers by now, but he had always loved the thrill of forbidden romances. The warlock ignored his drink cart for the time being, closing in on Alec with a predatory smile. He had fallen back into his soldier pose, probably to keep from wriggling his hands but it was inviting and Magnus did not know restraint. 

Their chests brushed as he stopped against the shadowhunter, reaching to slide a hand along his chest muscles and abs. Flat lines, hard against his palm even through the thick fabric of his hoodie. The warlock slipped his hand underneath and lifted it up to take it off, tracing the same path onto naked skin before the hoodie even touched the floor. Runes stood out, stark black against white skin and Magnus drew them with his fingers, feeling every shiver that ran through the shadowhunter.

Alec’s eyes dropped close and he leaned in, to Magnus’ delight, accepting the touch. The warlock’s fingers went lower, tugged at the waistband of the shadowhunter’s pants, slipping his hand inside to fondle the other man with practiced movements. 

The shadowhunter sighed and Magnus frowned, expecting him to be more vocal. He pushed Alec against the door, gently but firmly and praised him as took a step back, responding to his touch without a hint of resistance. Magnus caught his hands moving to answer in kind and stopped him with a whisper, gripping Alec’s wrists to place them back against the door. 

“There. Don’t worry about me for now.” 

The other man blinked, watching him carefully and eventually nodded, clasping his hands behind his back again. Magnus refused to wonder about what Alec was used to and what he might expect from him, focusing on what he intended to do instead. And Magnus knew exactly what he wanted to do with the shadowhunter. 

He pressed against him, sinking down to his knees in a slow, deliberate show to let Alec feel his body in all the right places until Magnus could slide his clothes down and take him in his mouth. Alec gasped and the warlock hummed as he bobbed his head, running his hand along the other man’s length. The shadowhunter’s head dropped against the door in a soft hump as he released a deep sigh, to Magnus’ obvious approval. 

The warlock gripped his thighs, stroking the pale skin and letting his painted nails run along muscles until Alec shivered against him, a low noise escaping his throat. Magnus smiled and swallowed, earning a moan as he sucked on the tip of the shadowhunter’s length, wrapping a hand around his base. Alec jerked against him, visibly trying to control his hips, a losing battle as Magnus simply stopped moving and glanced up, eyes flashing gold as he took in Alec’s parted lips, eyelashes throwing shadows on his cheeks. 

Their eyes met when Alec peered at him through heavy lashes, blue irises peeking between dark strands of hair. Magnus lapped at the salty liquid dripping on his tongue, hand sliding up and down in an encouragement to come undone. Alec bit on his lower lip, unclasping his hands to grip at the warlock’s hair and simply take it. Magnus let him, Alec’s groans music to his ears. 

The shadowhunter tried to warn him that he was close in a disarticulated moan, tugging at his hair to move away and Magnus clawed at his thighs, holding onto him until he tasted the other man’s release. He swallowed and licked his lips with a satisfied smile, glancing up to watch Alec relax against the door. 

The other man blinked, coming back to his senses as Magnus stood up, helping him put his clothes back on. Alec reached for the warlock’s waist but Magnus grabbed his hand gently, shaking his head.

“I appreciate the intention but that will have to wait. I think you’re needed.” 

Just on cue, the shadowhunter’s cellphone received a notification.

Alec rolled his eyes but checked his phone, finding a message there. Jace needed him to identify Clary’s werewolf friend. Alec sighed, glancing at Magnus with something akin to regret that puzzled him. The warlock had moved away, pouring a glass of amber liquid from his drinking cart. He knocked it back in one swift move, his smudged lipstick reminding Alec of what had just transpired.

He looked like he had been kissed and the shadowhunter wondered what his lips tasted like. It was… different, to say the least and left him wanting more. Magnus put his glass away, meeting his eyes with a seemingly genuine smile. Alec dropped his gaze lower, checking the warlock for any sign of arousal and was faced with the blaring evidence that Magnus had been enjoying himself too. He was reluctant to leave the other man like that but Magnus waved at him to go.

“I’ll see you soon, Alexander.” 

There it was again, the promise he had already detected in the subtle slur of his voice when Alec’s name rolled of Magnus’ tongue. Words left his mouth before he could fully register them.

“I can’t wait.” 

Magnus beamed at him and Alec almost forgot about spider webs as he ran down the stair, rushing to get to the Institute before Clary and Jace. He slipped inside unnoticed and settled down in the library to find anything he could about the Graymark family. 

“Alec?” A familiar voice asked from behind him.

Alec’s little brother was loved in his favorite armchair, reading a book. They smiled at each other and the boy hoped off to perch himself on the arm of his brother’s chair. 

“Hey Max. What are you reading?” Alec asked.

His eyes crinkled with affection for his brother and a warm feeling spread in his chest as he checked the book Max had handed to him. 

“The Shadowhunter Codex? Again?”   
“That’s the next best thing. I wanna go on patrol with you, Jace and Izzy.” The boy pouted.

Alec ruffled his hair.

“Wanna help me look for someone? His last name is Graymark, I’m trying to find something about his family.”

Max nodded eagerly and Alec gave him the birth register he was holding, reaching for another one. They read in silence for a while, content to work together. Alec stole a glance at his brother, watching his boyish features. He looked young still, barely seven even though he was nine years old. They did not see each other often as their parents took Max with them almost every time they traveled to Idris. 

“There!” Max yelled suddenly.

He pointed a the name they were looking for and Alec grabbed the book to check the birth dates. Amatis and Lucian Graymark would fit and since Alec had seen a man in the basement, it had to be Lucian. 

“Thanks Max, you’re the best.” 

Max preened and resumed reading his Shadowhunter Codex while Alec tried to learn more about Lucian. Jace and Clary entered the library just as he stumbled upon a surprising piece of information.

“Found anything?” Jace asked straight away.  
“Yeah. Lucian Graymark, he was Valentine’s parabatai.”

They locked eyes and Alec expected Jace to step away from Clary, be wary like he ought to be by now. His parabatai did not and stepped closer instead. Max perked up from his book and watched the proceedings with hawk eyes. 

“Luke is a family friend, he would never hurt me or my mother.” Clary chipped in. 

Alec rolled his eyes and snapped the book close, getting up to replace it on the shelves. He ruffled Max’s hair and left the room without looking back, knocking on his sister’s door. There was a crash inside then a rush of steps and Isabelle swung the door open, visibly out of breath.

“What are you up to?” Alec frowned.  
“Don’t laugh. I was trying to clean my room with my whip.”

The corners of Alec’s mouth turned up and shook a little but he contained his amusement. Isabelle stepped to the side, letting him in and he found his usual spot on a purple bean bag as she went around her room to pick up clothes and weapons alike, putting them away.

“I can’t believe Jace.”   
“What happened?”  
“He goes out on unsanctioned missions for that girl, discovers she’s friends with Valentine’s parabatai and still thinks she’s angel sent.”   
“Are you jealous?” Isabelle teased, picking up a pair of knickers.  
“I’m worried.” Alec countered.

Isabelle shrugged and sat down on her bed, the room looking cleaner than it did when Alec came in. Her beauty products still threatened to roll out of the adjoined bathroom, piled up as they were on every available surface. She ran a hand through her long hair, whip wrapped around her wrist like a snake. 

“Do you trust him?”  
“Yes, he’s my parabatai.”   
“Then trust his gut when he tells you he thinks she’s genuine.” 

Alec gnawed on his lower lip. It made sense, in a twisted kind of way. Jace might look like a love sick puppy right now, he was generally right with his first impressions. He had chosen Alec as his parabatai for that reason, convinced Alec would never betray him or let him down. 

“So, Sebastian?” Izzy asked without warning.  
“What about him?” Alec replied, taken aback.  
“Was it a summer fling or are you two seeing each other?”  
“It’s kind of like you and Meliorn I think.” Alec shrugged.

Isabelle hummed, thinking of the faerie knight she had been seeing on and off for years. Shadowhunters tended to fall in love only once and kept their hearts under lock and key until the right person came along. But they all faced loneliness at some point and meaningless sex was a good way to let go of some tension. With a job like theirs, tension was a daily occurrence and training was not always enough, not when you needed to feel alive after fighting your way out of a demon nest. 

Alec did not judge his sister for her dalliances with Meliorn. They were in their twenties, healthy and unattached. She had time to settle down. He wondered if she would judge him about Magnus though but Alec had never been one to share and this was private still. He did not say anything and simply hung out with his sister until dinner, keeping her from the kitchen even after their siblings and Clary joined them. Isabelle could not be trusted around food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once a reader mentioned that we don’t see Max often in fanfiction, it stuck with me as I was writing (Vir)Gin & Tonic so here we go, Lightwood siblings bonding time ! What can I say, we don’t see him all that much in my faerie!alec au and I did ignore him in my demon!alec au. Alec is literally looking for his brother in _Darker Waters_ so…


	3. A splash of lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus discuss what’s going on between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of a soft bed, you are warned !  
> Also thank you so much. My mind is blown, how many people have been reading this fic really? I can't quite believe it D:

Alec sneaked into the library one evening. He could not help it, no matter how annoyed at Jace he was. He had to learn more about Lucian Graymark, understand how Valentine’s parabatai had turned into a werewolf and was now chased by the Circle. Why had Valentine abducted Jocelyn Fray in the first place? It did not make any sense. 

The shadowhunter flipped through some birth registers, not finding much except the names of his parents and others in their generation. He wondered if Maryse and Robert knew anything about Lucian and thought of asking them at their return from Idris, when another name caught his gaze.

“Jocelyn Fairchild... What are the odds?” He read aloud.

Alec put the book back where he had found it, circling the desk as he pondered upon the coincidence. The door creaked as someone walked in and he came face to face with Sebastian, who did not look surprised to find him there.

“I checked your room first.” The other man shrugged.  
“Do you need anything?” 

Sebastian smiled, taking a step closer. It was enough for Alec to understand what he was after and he looked the shadowhunter up and down before shrugging and brushing past him. They crossed the corridor in silence, unhurried steps leading them to Sebastian’s room. Alec picked up the pace out of habit, grabbing the other man’s collar and dragging him towards the bed. 

They fell on the mattress without a sound and Alec fumbled with Sebastian’s belt, mind racing back to his encounter with Magnus. He usually got off from grinding against the other shadowhunter but the warlock had reminded him of other pleasures Sebastian and him had deprived themselves of for lack of time and privacy in Barcelona. 

Alec bent down, taking the other man in his mouth and bobbing his head experimentally. Sebastian tensed, clenching his fingers on the sheets beneath him and Alec wrapped his hand around him, slick with saliva as his fingers followed his lips. He reached between Sebastian’s thighs with his other hand, rolling the dangling balls between his fingers and fondling the soft skin there until the other man called out his name in warning. 

Alec straightened, tightening his fingers around Sebastian’s length for a few jerks of his wrist that brought him over the edge. The French shadowhunter panted, lifting his head to glance at Alec.

“I didn’t expect that, not that I’m complaining.” He breathed out, accent heavy on the consonants.  
“It’s nice to mix it up sometimes.” 

Alec held Sebastian’s gaze, waiting for his reaction. The other man shrugged, gesturing for him to move aside. Alec stretched out on the mattress, trying to forget the tingling feeling in his long limbs. Sebastian reached for the waistband of his pants, wrapping his hand around Alec and the shadowhunter closed his eyes, thinking of his encounter with Magnus again, his lips around him and his smudged make up afterwards. Their first meeting superposed in his memories, bed hair he remember gripping to find his release. Alec came with a sigh, barely present in Sebastian’s room.

He stared at the ceiling when he opened his eyes, thinking of the commitment that was missing. It was not even about being a relationship, nothing that serious. Alec wanted to be present, not simply getting rid of an itch like he did with Sebastian. By the angel, he even wanted to kiss sometimes and Magnus’ dark lips danced in his mind as he wondered again. What would they taste like?

Alec sat up, looking down at his pants. Sebastian never undressed him. He bit back a sigh and glanced at the other man, nodding out of habit and leaving the room without a word.

Magnus sighed when he opened the door and found Camille on the other side.

“Were you expecting someone else?” The vampire, asked.

She did not frown but her smile had a slight twist at the corners that betrayed her annoyance. She had never liked it when people gave her a taste of her own medicine. Magnus contemplated saying the truth but thought better of it.

“Not expecting you so soon.” He replied evenly.

This time she frowned and looked pointedly at the lack of space between him and the door. Magnus had yet to decide if he wanted to let her come in or not and did not move aside, leaning against the door frame instead.

“What can I do for you?”  
“I need a writ of transmutation.”  
“Have you killed them yet?” 

Camille pouted and Magnus rolled his eyes. She would not answer for fear of incriminating herself. He stayed put, considering his options. Whether he drafted the paper or not, shadowhunters would blame him for letting a vampire kill a mundane. With the writ, they could cover themselves. But Camille was already running from the Paris Institute, probably for breaking the Accords like she had just done and Magnus could turn her in. He might even get to see Alexander again if he did.

“He’s under your jurisdiction.” Camille pleaded. 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn took care of the borough, as the name suggested. The inhabitants, mundanes and downworlders alike, were under Magnus protection and with that in mind, he really needed to cover himself. Shadowhunters typically focused on Manhattan, with the location of their Institute but would eventually get involved if Camille stuck to her usual misgivings. Magnus wiggled his fingers, summoning a contract. He injected some more magic in it and handed to writ to the vampire with a sneer.

“Don’t make a habit out of it or I’ll turn you in.” 

Camille smiled sweetly, obviously not taking him seriously and leaned in to kiss him on both cheeks, twice. Magnus shook his head, dejected and only relaxed once she was gone. He checked his phone, hoping to hear from Alexander and smiled as the expected name appeared on his screen. 

“Alexander. I hope you’re on your way already.”  
“I could be.” The shadowhunter replied in a low voice that sent shivers down Magnus’ spine.  
“Hurry up.” 

Magnus’ face broke into a grin as the line went dead and he looked around for something to do, not wanting to look too eager. But he was and chose to touch up his make up for lack of anything better to busy himself with. If he paced the length of his bedroom once he was done, Alec would never know. The shadowhunter was quick anyway and soon enough Magnus was at the door, letting him in. 

“Can I get you a drink?” He asked, not unlike their last encounter.  
“Sure.” 

Magnus glanced at Alec, wondering if he really wanted that drink but decided against questioning his choice. He poured some gin in two glasses, topping them up with tonic until the slight fizzle of of sparkling water filled the room with a soft humming noise. He added rosemary with a flourish and handed the drink to Alec, surveying his features as he took a sip. The shadowhunter crunched his nose and Magnus barely contained a laugh. 

“Do you want me to make a virgin gin and tonic?” He offered instead.  
“I’ll be fine.” Alec dismissed, taking another sip.

Magnus shook his head and gestured at the couch, inviting Alec to make himself at home. The shadowhunter sat at one end of the couch and the warlock decided to do the same on the other side after a moment of consideration. He would mention it, but it seemed better to talk about it than close the distance and force himself on Alec who had been willing to do far more incriminating things than sitting next to each other not so long ago. 

“I understand that you’re not exactly warm and fuzzy,” Magnus began. “but I was hoping for more intimacy, especially after last time.” 

Alec blinked, taken aback and glanced at the empty space between them.

“I didn’t mean to…” Alec finally settled for another phrasing. “it doesn’t mean anything. I have three siblings.” 

He shrugged as though it explained it and Magnus could imagine them squeezing on a couch to sit together. 

“What do you expect? When you say intimacy?” 

The warlock arched an eyebrow and drank what was left of his gin and tonic, pleasantly surprised by Alec's willingness to discuss what was going on between them. 

“Sitting next to each other. Kissing. How far are you willing to take it? Is there something you don’t like?”  
“I don’t like the lack of intimacy.” Alec admitted, dropping his gaze.  
“That makes two of us.” Magnus took it in his stride.  
“Can’t we just… tell each other as we go? If something doesn’t work.” 

It was not what Magnus expected and he leaned back against the cushions, considering. He wanted to ask about magic but was afraid to spook the shadowhunter who seemed, so far, fairly open to try new things. The warlock decided against mentioning it and nodded. Alec knocked his drink back with a grimace and Magnus laughed, reaching to pat his knee. Something shifted when their eyes met and the nephilim placed his hand over Magnus’, entwining their fingers to tug him forward gently.

Alec reached out to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist as the warlock scrambled to his knees and straddled him. He brushed his knuckles against Alec’s cheek and the shadowhunter got lost in the constant shimmer on Magnus’ face, soft black lines elongating his eyes and lipstick drawing attention to his mouth. He reached up, placing a hand behind the warlock’s neck in an invitation to lean in.

Magnus’ numerous rings bit at his cheek, cold and unforgiving as they left Alec’s skin. The warlock clenched his fists, grasping at the neckline of his hoodie as he pressed his mouth against the shadowhunter’s. Warm lips, smooth with pigment, pliant against Alec’s even as he bit down and Magnus ran his tongue along Alec’s upper lip. The warlock nipped at his lower lip as soon as Alec let go, tugging at it even when they broke apart and Alec’s tongue darted out to appease his burning skin. 

He wanted to wreck him, was Alec’s first thought when he noticed Magnus’ smudged lipstick. Seeing him come undone, careful facade crumbling away with each kiss, was oddly satisfying and he could feel himself twitch with interest inside his pants. Magnus dragged his hands along Alec’s chest, just as aroused if the angle of his hips was anything to go by. Alec reached for his thighs, getting a feel of the warlock’s behind. He gripped him securely before standing up, lifting Magnus as he did. 

The High Warlock grinned, eyes flashing before he buried his head in the crook of Alec’s neck to press a kiss against his pulse point. Alec swore the other man’s pupils had been gold for a second but forgot about it as Magnus trailed his tongue along the deflect rune and bit down at the junction of the dark lines on Alec’s neck. He stumbled into the bedroom, crashing on the bed to search for the warlock’s lips and kiss him. The mattress sunk beneath them, surprising Alec and molding to accommodate their weight.

“Your bed is soft.” The shadowhunter breathed against the warlock’s mouth. 

Magnus laughed and rolled his hips underneath Alec, rubbing against him until the shadowhunter pressed him down on the mattress, bucking and thrusting just as eagerly. The warlock snapped his fingers without thinking, getting rid of their clothes and Alec stilled, taken by surprise. He glanced down, running his hand along Magnus’ chest and gripped his waist with a smirk.

“Can you do other things?” He asked, voice hoarse against Magnus’ ear as he mouthed at his neck.  
“You have no idea.” The warlock replied, breathless.  
“Show me.” 

Alec trailed his tongue along Magnus’ collarbone, biting at his shoulder before going down and peppering kisses on his chest. The warlock moaned, closing his eyes to contain his arousal as the shadowhunter neared his stomach. Alec pressed a kiss where Magnus’ lacked a belly button, laughing a little when the warlock jerked, seemingly sensitive. Alec poked his tongue out, circling the empty expanse of skin and magic crackled off Magnus’ fingertips as he threw his head back. 

The shadowhunter glanced up, meeting the warlock’s gaze. A ray of morning sun fell on his eyes, melting his warm brown eyes into pools of honey. Alec stopped and stared, lips parted and Magnus used the opportunity to flip them over. He pressed a kiss on Alec’s cheek, running a hand along his sides but barely touching him. Soft light emitted from his palm, a burning glow bathing Alec’s pale skin in blue and soon replaced by a cool breeze. Magnus bit onto his earlobe, distracting him from the confusing sensations as the warlock’s nails scrapped at his sides. 

“I could make you come without touching you.” The warlock whispered. 

Alec closed his eyes, trying to decide between nodding and shaking his head. It was too much already and he reached for the other man, gripping at his shoulder blades to anchor himself into the moment. Magnus kissed his neck, followed the dark lines of the runes on his chest before coming up to press a kiss at the corner of his lips. 

“But I want to feel you,” Alec moaned at the sound of his voice and Magnus added, almost like an after thought. “turn around, on your stomach.” 

The shadowhunter complied, shivering with each butterfly touch of the warlock’s lips on his skin. It ignited a fire along each and every one of his runes and he arched his back as Magnus stretched him open with expert fingers, cold liquid dripping from his hand. Alec thought back to his Spartan accommodation in Barcelona, the lack of basic necessities leading to his almost clinical relationship with Sebastian. He forgot all about it with a moan when Magnus entered him and proceeded to fuck him into the mattress with smooth, even rolls of his hips. 

The warlock buried his face in Alec’s neck, biting down and sucking on his pale skin in time with every steady thrust of his hips. The shadowhunter writhed underneath Magnus, the feel of silk sheets against him adding up to the friction until he blacked out with a cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to include Magnus’ magic in his sexy times but I feel like I’m always using the same tricks, what would you like to see him doing ?


	4. Light and refreshing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is seeing Sebastian and Magnus at the same time, how long can it last ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... just kidding!

Alec sneaked into the Institute and wondered why he was being sneaky in the first place. His parents were not here to scold him and he was old enough to go out whenever he wanted anyway. He did not necessarily want to justify himself to his siblings but chances were that Isabelle was still out and Jace busy with Clary. 

He stepped out of the elevator with that thought in mind and came face to face with Max holding onto a purple dragon, his favorite soft toy.

“I’m hungry.” The boy whined.

Alec huffed, laughing under his breath. 

“I’ll make dinner in a second. Were you alone this afternoon?”  
“Yeah, Sebastian was out and I haven’t seen Izzy or Jace since this morning.”

The eldest Lightwood frowned and promised to join Max in the kitchen after a quick shower. Nobody ever spent too long in there anyway, with the cold water. He found some leftovers in the fridge and sniffed them suspiciously, deciding it looked too much like Isabelle’s dangerous cooking experiments to be worth the risk. 

“Want to help me? I’ll make mac and cheese.” 

Max sat his toy on his chair, making sure the dragon was comfortable before jumping on the counter and holding his hands out to grate some cheese while Alec filled a pot with water and waited for it to boil. 

“Lucian Graymark turned into a werewolf just before the Uprising. I don’t think he is allied with Valentine anymore.” Max said suddenly.  
“You looked into it?” Alec glanced at his brother as he poured pasta into boiling water.   
“I had nothing better to do.”   
“Thanks, it’s very useful. Good job.” Max beamed at him.   
“Can I come with you next time you go out?”  
“You know you can’t go on patrol yet.”  
“Not on patrol,” Max popped some cheese in his mouth. “in the afternoon.”

Alec scolded him distractedly, thinking back of the errands he had run. He blushed suddenly, realizing what his brother meant. 

“No, you can’t come with me.”   
“Are you seeing someone special?” Max caught up easily. 

The eldest Lightwood ducked his head. His brother was smart and often picked up on that kind of things but Alec did not feel like explaining this to nine years old Max. 

“I’m happy for you.” The boy added, oblivious to his discomfort.  
“It’s… not like that.” Alec blurted.  
“Maybe you just need some time but I’m sure it will work out.”

Max nodded intently and Alec jumped when the meal was ready, eager to move on. They sat down at the kitchen table and Alec smiled at the dragon sitting next to him. His brother got lonely sometimes and if having the toy helped, the eldest Lightwood was happy to eat his meals with him. 

“What’s his name?”   
“Nestor.” 

Alec giggled and focused on his nearly empty plate, a warm feeling spreading in his chest because he was spending time with Max. 

“I’m going to do some more research in the library tomorrow, feel free to join.” 

The little boy squealed in delight and ran to bed, hoping morning would come faster this way. Alec huffed and piled up their plates into the sink. It looked like he was going to wash the dishes on his own.

Alec ducked an invisible opponent and hit the punching bag with deadly accuracy. The attic creaked with each of his steps and echoed his punches like thunder. He froze, chest heaving and reached for his water bottle, ears perking up as someone walked in. Their steps were light but not enough for the attic and Alec recognized Sebastian when he threw a glance above his shoulder.

“I didn’t think anyone was up.”   
“Max is always awake before everybody else and I’m spending the morning with him so...” Alec shrugged. 

Sebastian walked up to him, adjusting boxing wraps on his hands. 

“I thought about it, what you said last time.”   
“About?” Alec frowned, at loss of what the other man meant.  
“Mixing things up, like we did at the beginning.” 

Alec smiled a little, reminded of training sessions that had ended in pleasure. He shifted on his spot, reading Sebastian’s intentions on his face but not exactly certain he was interested. It was a bit late for that, Alec thought as the French shadowhunter reached for his collar, pushing the hood aside.

“Are you seeing someone else?” Sebastian asked, frowning.

He was looking at a spot on Alec’s neck, who was clueless for a second before he understood what it was about. Sebastian had already let go of his hoodie and looked at him questioningly. Alec brushed the love bite Magnus had left on his sensitive skin, decision made.

“Yeah.”

Sebastian nodded, seemingly understanding. They had lost their chemistry, Alec thought as they stood in silence for a few seconds. It was for the best. 

“Can we still train together though?” 

Alec blinked, surprised by the turn in the conversation and laughed, agreeing without a second thought. They fell into their respective stances and as soon as they were on each other, Alec was convinced he had made the right call. Even when fighting, Sebastian was not in sync like he had been during their placement. Alec had never found something as seamless as his bond with Jace of course but working with the other man for one year they had developed a certain chemistry in training as well as outside of it. It was not there anymore. 

Sebastian tripped on his feet as Alec ducked a blow and retaliated with one of his own and they laughed, shaking hands. 

“I’ll get you next time. Go find your brother.” 

Max was already waiting in the library. Alec waved at him and explained what they were looking for.

“I want to know more about Jocelyn Fairchild.” 

His brother took his mission very seriously and religiously flipped through birth registers for most of the morning while Alec organized some of his parents’ paperwork. Hodge used to do it, before the accident. 

“Found her!” Max yelled.

Alec looked up and praised his brother, accepting the book he was holding up. Jocelyn Fairchild had been Valentine’s wife and missing since the Uprising. She had a child, a boy apparently found dead with his father before she ran away. Alec frowned and kept his thoughts to himself, thanking Max and offering to take him to the ice cream parlor round the corner of the Institute after lunch. 

“Can we go with Izzy and Jace too?”  
“I don’t know, are they here?”   
“I’ll check!”

Max rushed out of the library and Alec sighed, glancing down at Jocelyn’s portrait. She looked a lot like Clary and could have been pregnant when she ran away. That meant… Clary might be Valentine’s daughter. The shadowhunter let his head drop against the desk. Of course she was. Why would Valentine be looking for Jocelyn otherwise? He hit his forehead against the mahogany desk once more for good measure and got up. It would have to wait, he had to cook something for lunch.

Alec was surprised when Max entered the kitchen with none other than Jace and Izzy. Clary was suspiciously missing but he decided against mentioning it, simply gesturing for his siblings to sit down. Alec enjoyed the normalcy while it lasted and dragged his siblings to the ice cream parlor, happy with Max’s smile.

“Are you patrolling tonight?” The boy asked as they walked back.

His vanilla ice cream was bigger than his head. Jace was almost done with his pistachio cone and Isabelle struggled, chocolate dripping on her fingers because she was careful with her lipstick. Alec’s laugh was cut short by Jace’s reply to their little brother.

“Just me and Alec.”  
“Can we do a sleepover in your room Izzy?” 

The parabatai locked eyes over Alec’s coffee cone while Isabelle agreed, unable to resist the youngest’s pleading gaze. Alec had a distinct feeling this was about Clary again but shrugged, joining Jace in the weapon room that night. 

“We found Lucian, Clary is staying with him but I want to check on her.” Jace admitted before Alec could say anything.  
“Great.” 

He traced the runes on his parabatai’s arms and chest with practiced flicks of his wrist, Jace mirroring him. 

“You seem more relaxed. I can feel it through our bond.”   
“If you say so.” Alec dismissed, already tensing up.  
“Have you been seeing Sebastian?” Jace insisted.

Alec ducked his head, not willing to disclose anything and his parabatai clasped him on the back as though congratulating him for getting laid. 

“Let’s go.” The oldest said before Jace uttered something like ‘good for you’. 

They made their way through Manhattan and Williamsburg Bridge, skirting Luke Garroway’s bookshop. Alec caught sight of Clary laughing through a window and nudged Jace, who stood there starring for an embarrassing amount of time. Something moved in a side street and Alec swiveled around, arrow at the ready. Jace was by his side in a second, seraph blade out as they closed in on something they could not see.

It jumped at them with a vengeance. Alec released his arrow and it lodged itself deep into the demon’s side while Jace twisted out of the way and slashed at the thing. The demon fell on the floor and crawled towards the bookshop, appendices already reforming. They gave chase, Alec dropping his bow to draw a seraph blade out as they circled around the demon. A door opened behind them and Alec heard Clary scream as the demon jumped at Jace. 

Alec lunged, cutting the thing’s head as his parabatai thrust his seraph blade through the demon’s body, effectively killing it. The demon exploded, covering them both in ichor. 

“Are you alright?” Clary asked suddenly, standing between Jace and Alec.

The blond reassured her while Alec shot a glance at Lucian Graymark. The werewolf watched them from the door frame, surveying the area for threats. They exchanged nods and Alec turned to his parabatai, an injunction to leave on the tip of his tongue. One look at Jace was enough to understand he would not follow and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll stay with her for a while.”   
“I could tell.”  
“Will you be alright going back?” 

Jace had the decency to look guilty but it was insulting if Alec had to be honest. He was not hurt and would be fine. The blond followed Clary inside after checking on his parabatai and Alec turned on his heels. He could stop by Magnus’ penthouse, since he was in Brooklyn. He fired a quick message to the warlock just in case and smiled as he read Magnus’ instant reply.

> From Magnus: _Of course (kissy face)_

Alec was surprised to find the warlock in lounge wear, until he realized the time. It was quite late already and he was covered in ichor. The shadowhunter glanced down at himself, suddenly self-conscious.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize… I can come back another time.”  
“Nonsense. Are you hurt?” 

Magnus cleaned his clothes with a wave of his hand while Alec shook his head. 

“Still, I could have taken a shower or something.”  
“Alec, you were in the area right? It would be stupid to go back to the Institute then come here. Plus, I have a bathroom and I assure you it has everything you might need and more.” 

Alec blushed and privately agreed with the warlock. If it was anything like Isabelle’s bathroom, the shadowhunter knew he would have trouble finding something simple enough for his taste. He forced himself to meet Magnus’ eyes, cheeks heating up some more as he did so.

“Would you like to join me?” 

The warlock startled, not expecting the invitation but his face broke into a smile and he nodded eagerly, almost dragging Alec into the bathroom. The shadowhunter leaned in for a kiss, undoing Magnus’ dressing gown and pushing it off his shoulders. The other man was naked underneath and smirked at Alec before snapping his fingers to get rid of his gear. 

They stepped into the shower, water sprays warming up instantly and hitting Alec’s back in all the right places. He moaned against the warlock’s lips and Magnus broke the kiss with a giggle.

“You’re flattering me Alexander but I’ve haven’t done anything yet.”   
“I haven’t had a warm shower in ages.” Alec admitted, fingers itching to touch the other man.

Magnus blinked, taken aback by the admission and reached up to push Alec’s hair away from his face. It might seem odd, when you lived in luxury like the High Warlock did but shadowhunters were soldiers and did not indulge in warm water or soft beds. He brushed his fingers against Magnus’ side, gripping his waist to bring him closer and place kiss on his cheek. 

“Thanks.” 

The warlock nodded numbly, stroking his arm with a distracted hand. His golden skin stood out against the emerald tiles of the shower and his face was devoid of make up. Alec trailed kisses along his shoulder, dropping to his knees to mouth at his stomach, until the other man was half hard and twitching with interest. Magnus sighed, leaning against the wall and slipping his fingers through Alec’s hair. He stole a peek when the shadowhunter took him in his mouth but closed his eyes as soon as Alec met his gaze.

Alec thought he saw a flicker of gold and sucked at the tip of the warlock’s length, wrapping his fingers around him to move in time with each bob of his head. Magnus praised him under his breath and the shadowhunter took it as an invitation, reaching behind the warlock to circle his entrance with gentle, prodding fingers. Magnus twitched against him and snapped his fingers a few times, as though struggling to focus on his magic. 

Water sprays shuddered, warming up and cooling down in quick succession until Alec’s fingers were covered in slick liquid. He huffed, tongue running along Magnus’ length and the other man arched his back with a moan. He swore as Alec slipped a finger in, circling his tip with his tongue. Magnus bucked between his hand and mouth and Alec hummed his approval for the sole purpose of encouraging the warlock to be more vocal. 

He did not need to however, for it was obvious Magnus was enjoying himself and wanted Alec to know it. Alec stretched him open with patient fingers, listening to the constant stream of curses meant to praise him until Magnus started to beg. His pleas grew more desperate as he tugged on Alec’s hair and clawed at his scalp until the shadowhunter let go of him. Alec kissed his stomach on his way up, gripping Magnus’ thighs and lifting him. 

The warlock swore and wrapped an arm around his neck, reaching between them. Alec was awfully hard by that point and simply lowered Magnus onto him, swallowing his moans with hungry kisses. The other man threw his head back as soon as the shadowhunter started to move and Alec mouthed at his neck instead. His skin was moist, water washing his sweat away constantly and hot sprays flickered around them in time with Alec’s thrusts. Magnus scratched his shoulder blade, snapping his fingers uselessly as a water spray splattered on the wall next to them and splashed against his erection.

Alec shifted, wrapping his hand around Magnus’ length and giving a few jerks of his wrist to take him over the edge. He followed swiftly, grunting against the warlock’s neck as Magnus whispered his name in his bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Lightwood siblings bonding time ! I just cannot write likeable Clary and Jace characters for some reason, I shall do my best to make them nice and interesting in at least one story. What would you like to see them do ? Is there something about them you like and don’t see often in fanfiction ?


	5. Soft sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times at Magnus’, Alec cannot get him out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the soft bed ?

Magnus sagged against Alec when his feet touched the tiles of his shower. He gripped the shadowhunter’s shoulders, brushing his wet skin with reverence. Alec sighed, nuzzling his neck in a series of sloppy kisses and Magnus snapped his fingers impatiently, drying them and turning off the water. He entwined his fingers with the other man’s, dragging him towards the bedroom to sprawl on his bed like a contented cat.

Alec hesitated before joining him, shivering as silk brushed against his naked skin. Magnus smirked against his pillow, reaching out skim the tip of his fingers along the dark likes that marked the shadowhunter’s back. 

“My little brother has no idea what I’m up to when I come here, he asked if he could accompany me.” Alec chuckled.  
“How old is he?”  
“Nine.”  
“Innocent.” Magnus smiled.   
“Yeah. He’s dying to go on patrol with us too.”  
“He must look up to you a lot.”  
“There isn’t much to look up to.” 

Their eyes met and Magnus shook his head, tutting. Alec rolled his eyes, a whole conversation taking place in the silence that stretched between them. The warlock let his nails run along the other man’s spine, humming to himself. 

“I’m glad you stopped by.” He admitted after a while.  
“I feel bad, it’s like I only came for the shower.”   
“You can show me how grateful you are in a while if you want to hang around.” 

Magnus winked, a lazy smirk tilting up one end of his mouth. Alec’s pupils dilated and he bit his lip, as though refraining from replying. Judging from his darkening blue eyes, Magnus was fairly convinced he would like it and grazed his nails on the slope of the shadowhunter’s ass in an invitation to speak his mind.

“I’m very grateful for hot water.” Alec let slip, trembling under his hand.  
“Just hot water? I’m not sure it’s worth waiting for then.” Magnus taunted, retracting his hand.   
“No you’re right, why wait? You’re not the only one with tricks up your sleeve.” 

The warlock frowned, taken aback and watched Alec carefully as he got up, finding his clothes in a neat pile on a nearby chair and reaching for his stele. Magnus’ eyes widened as he caught on and he took in the glorious sight of the shadowhunter’s backside and muscular back as he flexed his arm, drawing a stamina rune near his wrist. Alec nearly moaned with the burn of the rune taking effect, blackening his pale skin and Magnus rolled on his back to stroke himself lazily. 

Alec did not give him the time to catch up, joining him on the bed in powerful strides and covering his body with his. Magnus bit his lip, throwing his head back as the shadowhunter entered him with a smooth roll of his hips. He could already feel his glamour slip away, relinquishing control on his magic as though he never regained it to start with. 

His lover’s hand snaked along his side and on his chest, grazing his throat before gripping Magnus’ jaw. He melted against Alec’s touch, blinking rapidly as his eyes’ flashed gold, shaking with each wave of pleasure. The shadowhunter’s body was burning against him and he barely heard Alec’s voice as he called out his name.

“Magnus, look at me.” 

He peered at the other man through lowered eyelashes, not trusting his flickering magic. It slipped through his fingers, blue tendrils of flowing smoke twisting and wrapping around the shadowhunter. 

“You don’t want to see my warlock mark.” Magnus rasped, trying to hold his magic back.   
“You don’t know that.” 

Alec leaned on him with a full body roll that had the warlock throw his head back with a curse, sparks exploding from his finger tips. The shadowhunter shuddered against him, the tingling sensation visibly affecting him as he lost his pace and jerked his hips wildly. Magnus almost hoped Alec was right and his eyes would not spoil this moment, because he knew he would not be able to hide them anymore. 

The other man bottomed out and moved back excruciatingly slowly, brushing Magnus’ cheek as he pecked him on the lips. The warlock moaned, begging him to pick up the pace. It was impossible to keep his eyes closed when Alec stubbornly kept to lazy rolls of his hips, peppering his face with kisses. He reached for Magnus’ wrist with his free hand, entwining their fingers as he pressed the warlock’s hand against the mattress near their heads and Magnus’ eyes blinked open against his own accord. 

Alec gasped at the sight of his golden cat eyes, hips giving a wild jerk. They shook with the wave of pleasure that flooded their systems and Magnus bit his lip, unsure of the shadowhunter’s reaction. Alec’s hand slipped in the warlock’s hair and he pulled, hips coming back with a vengeance as Magnus arched his back and rolled his hips back at him. 

“You’re beautiful.” Alec breathed against his ear. 

Magnus moaned, magic building up in his palm and running up Alec’s arm in cool blue flames that had both of them shivering. The shadowhunter sagged against him, finding his release and Magnus bucked his hips to flip them over and reach between them in search of his own oblivion. He felt Alec’s gaze on him as he came, stroking his thigh in reverence and tightening his grip on the warlock’s other hand.

Alec still remembered Magnus’ glowing eyes days later. He read over Sebastian’s mission report for the fourth time, unable to focus on a vampire hunt when his lover’s eyes burnt brightly in his mind. Alec had an inkling he was not supposed to think of the warlock that much but he could not help it and shook his head.

Camille Belcourt had turned a human into a vampire but they had a writ so technically, she had respected the Accords. Sebastian did not believe her and Alec could relate, the woman did not seem trustworthy. He sighed and signed off the report, adding in onto the pile. 

Luke had told Clary his story and she had dutifully repeated it to Jace. He had left the Circle with Clary’s mother after the birth of her older brother. Alec wondered if Valentine was really in love with Jocelyn and trying to win her back in a twisted fantasy like mad men were prone to or trying to avenge himself but kept his thoughts to himself. Clary did not need to hear that and Jace would not let him be honest with the girl anyway. 

She was obsessed with a mundane boy since he had stopped asking about her whereabouts, worried something happened to him. The girl could not get a hint and believed the was the center of everyone’s world. It was only Jace, who cared for her and right now, Alec’s parabatai was sulking in the training room. He did not take it well, when Clary ran off to try and find her friend Simon. 

Alec wondered if the guy had grown tired of his unanswered messages as he turned away from the desk. He thought of training with Jace, feeling his parabatai’s anger and decided against it. The other man would only use him as a punching bag and Alec did not feel like being pushed around. Not that way, at least. He walked up to greenhouse instead, walking through green hedges and brushing blossoms as he moved past them. 

He stopped by vine buds that looked like jewels, thinking of Magnus again. A curtain of angel’s trumpets kept him from the pool and the bench sitting next to it but Alec did not go across. He glanced up at the ceiling, the dome heavy like the bottom of a lake above his head. His fingers skimmed along four’o’clock petals and he made up his mind, rushing downstairs.

The building felt different, somehow. Alec ducked under a web, too busy frowning to think about spiders. He walked up the stair in quick, silent steps and with a hand on his bow. The door was unlocked and he was certain Magnus had felt him enter the wards anyway but Alec still slipped in carefully, looking around with narrowed eyes.

The warlock was in the living room, facing a slender woman with a crown of blond hair. She turned around, too fast for a human and her fangs confirmed Alec’s suspicions. His hand tightened on his bow as she opened her mouth to scorn him.

“Another one of your toys, Magnus? You outdid yourself this time, a shadowhunter really?”  
“He’s here to arrest you for breaking the Accords Camille.” 

Alec kept a blank face because he did not want to let the vampire’s words affect him but it proved useful as Magnus arched an eyebrow for him to play along.

“Camille Belcourt, you are under arrest for turning a human into a vampire against his will.” 

Magnus snapped his fingers in time with Alec’s words to keep the woman from fleeing, freezing her in place and the shadowhunter stepped forward to slip silver handcuffs on the vampire’s wrists. 

“You have no right! I have a writ of transmutation, he made it for me!” 

Camille struggled against her magical bounds, jerking her head towards Magnus.

“I infused it with magic so that it would be null and void if you forced someone to sign it.” The warlock replied. 

Alec smiled a little, hand brushing against Magnus’ arm in silent thanks. Sebastian would he ecstatic. Magnus leaned in ever so slightly in his touch before waving his hands to open a portal for them. Alec nodded before dragging the vampire to the Institute and locking her in a cell, tuning off her screeches. He was looking for Sebastian to tell him his investigation was almost done when Maryse and Robert Lightwood walked into the Institute. He stopped dead in his tracks just as his siblings came out of their rooms to see what was going on.

“You’re back?” He stuttered.   
“Obviously. What’s this sound?” His mother asked.  
“There is a vampire in a cell.”   
“Sebastian found the one he was looking for?” Max asked, rubbing his eyes.

Maryse reached out to brush her fingers through his hair, face blank. The sight was disturbing, motherly affection but no expression whatsoever and Alec looked away.

“I did, yeah.”   
“Without me?” Jace exclaimed, looking offended.  
“You didn’t take me with you when you ran off with your mundane!” Alec shot back.   
“What do you mean a mundane?” Robert interrupted. 

The siblings exchanged sheepish looks and their parents released a deep sigh, waving them off to bed. They would explain themselves in the morning. 

Sebastian was happy about the news when Alec knocked on his door to explain was what going on. He invited Alec to sit on his bed, eager to know how exactly he managed to catch the French vampire. 

Alec told him everything. 

“So that’s the guy you were seeing when...” Sebastian sighed after he heard the whole tale. 

The other man ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed with the whole thing. Why was he telling his previous fuck buddy about his newest sex friend? He felt lighter though, after explaining himself. Telling his parents would be another matter entirely and he contemplated not mentioning it at all. 

“He sounds like a nice guy, I’m glad you met him.” The French shadowhunter added after a while.

Alec could not disagree.

Robert insisted to meet the vampire in the morning. Alec led the way towards the cell, wondering why nobody had commented on Clary’s situation when she walked in earlier that morning. Her friend was the one Camille had turned into a vampire and Alec could only hope Robert was only trying to get the full picture before making any decision.

He knew his parents would go easy on Jace and the new shadowhunter. 

Camille stood like a wax doll in the middle of her cell, motionless but Alec stayed a safe distance away none the less, not trusting her. He was right, for the first words that left her mouth were like poison.

“You brought your dad along, how sweet. Has he met your boyfriend yet? I’m sure he’ll love dear Magnus.”   
“What is the meaning of this?” Robert barked.  
“You don’t know? Your son has been very naughty while you were away, he deserves a good spanking. I’m sure Magnus would oblige.” She smiled, sweet and innocent.  
“Enough!” Alec thundered.

The vampire jumped, surprised by the outburst but Alec ignored her.

“Are you done here? I don’t know what you wanted to see but she’s only going to taunt us so we better get back to work. Valentine is on the run and Clary has a knack for getting in trouble, Jace in tow.” 

Robert blinked, unsettled by his son’s assertive tone and followed him to the library where Maryse, Alec’s siblings and Clary were waiting.

“Do you know anything about Valentine that could help us?” The redhead asked Maryse.

The woman ignored her and she huffed, looking helplessly at Jace who shrugged. Max was reading a book, doing his best to stay unnoticed in order to listen in and Isabelle sat on the arm of his chair, playing with her hair. Alec stopped behind them as Robert joined Maryse on the other side of the desk.

“Is it true, Alec?” The man finally asked.  
“What she said? No.” The eldest of his children stood his ground.   
“What are you talking about?” Maryse cut in.  
“Our son… is seeing someone.”   
“Are you really making a big deal about him and Sebastian?” Jace and Izzy jumped to his defense.   
“Sebastian? No, the vampire said... Magnus Bane is it? The High Warlock?” Robert shook his head. 

Alec rolled his eyes. So much for not mentioning it. He did not bother denying and Isabelle giggled, bending down to ask Max if he knew Alec had been seeing someone. The boy nodded eagerly, proud to know beforehand for once. Jace gaped and Clary hid a smile behind her hair. 

“Can we move on? My private life is not that interesting.”  
“He’s a downworlder Alec!” Maryse snapped.   
“So what? You sound like Valentine.” 

His mother paled and they stilled, realizing this had more meaning than it should. 

“Is that why Hodge was cursed?” Alec prodded, relentless. 

Silence stretched between them and the room felt smaller as something heavy hung in the air. 

“Yes,” Maryse finally admitted. “Valentine lured him outside because he was looking for Clary and Hodge refused to let him in. He protected you.”

Robert scowled but she ignored him. 

“We were young and naive, not unlike you lot right now. We made a mistake. The Clave made sure we would not slip again, which is why they sent the Inquisitor to deal with Valentine this time and nip this in the bud. You will not get involved.”

Alec bit his lip to repress from replying. It was no use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last, Alec and Magnus aren’t together yet. Ready for the emotional roller coaster ?


	6. A casual drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is free to leave but he needs a portal. Awkward much ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badum tss! Didn't see that chapter coming today right? I couldn't wait :')  
> Remember the fluffy white carpet in front of the fire place ?

Alec found himself at Magnus’. It was almost by accident really, he had been tired of running around the Institute like a headless chicken. His parents were holed up in the library, bidding at the Inquisitor’s will. The woman had put Clary under constant watch, four shadowhunters following the redhead’s every move while Jace trailed behind her like a lost puppy. 

Alec admired their good sense, happy that someone had seen reason with Valentine’s daughter suspicious appearance but that left Isabelle and him with nothing to do. Sebastian was kept from leaving too, answering questions about his time in New York. The Inquisitor was thorough and made sure nothing was amiss as she tracked Valentine down.

Isabelle enjoyed her time off and spent the whole day with Max, taking him shopping. Alec had sparred with his brother for a while but he was going crazy, locked up in the Institute and slipped out as soon as he was cleared to do so. 

The warlock did not mind his presence, spread out on the couch with his feet in Alec’s lap. The shadowhunter let go of the potion recipe he was reading through, brushing his fingers along copper skin. Magnus had a ring on his big toe and a bronze anklet dangling from his left foot. Alec skimmed around the jewelry, playing with the shiny thing. 

“Is virgin shadowhunter energy actually a thing?”

Magnus stirred and stretched a little before replying.

“Yeah, it stands for the sacrifice of a virgin in some rituals. Shadowhunter energy, especially given willingly, is extremely powerful.” 

Alec hummed, massaging the underside of Magnus’ feet with distracted thumbs. The warlock sighed, nudging Alec’s hands for him to start working on his calves. The shadowhunter ran a hand along the soft material of Magnus’ pants, twisting his wrist to reach under the warlock’s knee. Magnus made an impatient noise and Alec smiled, pushing the other man’s legs off his lap to reach for the waistband of Magnus’ pants and slide them off.

“Eager much?” The warlock teased.  
“Don’t get too excited.” Alec shot back.

He folded Magnus’ pants carefully, lying them on the back of the couch before getting back to work, setting the warlock’s legs in his lap again and kneading the smooth expanse of skin. Magnus leaned back against the cushions, a sigh on the edge of his lips as Alec worked his way up to his thighs. 

The shadowhunter ran his fingers along the curve of Magnus’ behind, both of them smiling as Alec gripped the warlock’s waist and leaned in to plant a kiss in his neck. Magnus wrapped his arms around his lover, content with the way Alec’s body covered his. He ran a hand along the other man’s back, slipping under his sweater to brush his skin and Alec jerked at the feel of his magic. The hoodie disappeared in a shower of blue sparks and Magnus’ laughter rumbled in his chest, traveling to Alec as smooth silk brushed against his skin.

Alec made a quick work of the warlock’s shirt, throwing it carelessly on the back of the couch to get lost in the taste of Magnus’ lips under his. It was intoxicating as he trailed butterfly kisses along his copper skin and the shadowhunter almost fell off the couch as Magnus pushed him back, eager to undress him. Alec’s eyes strayed to the white carpet in front of the fireplace and Magnus followed his gaze, a smirk spreading on his face. 

The warlock snapped his fingers, a fire roaring to life before he got rid of Alec’s pants and dragged him to the ground. Fire licked at their skins, adding to the thin layer of sweat that covered them. Alec longed for the salty taste, running his tongue along Magnus’ chest, distracted by the light sheen of his skin. His lover was just has hungry, biting down in the small of his back and unfurling another kind of magic with his tongue as he had Alec spread out on the floor, squirming against the wide sheepskin. 

Magnus curled against his back, lazy roll of his lips and wandering hands until Alec threw his head back to glance at the warlock, entwining their fingers. The shadowhunter whimpered as his lover hid his face in his neck, reaching to run his free hand through Magnus’ hair and meet his catlike eyes. The warlock did so reluctantly, eyes widening as Alec’s pupils dilated and rolled back in his head at the sight of him. The shadowhunter came with a cry, gripping his hand and hair and that was enough for Magnus to follow him over the edge. 

He hid his face in the crook of Alec’s neck again when he came back to his senses, feeling the other man sigh. The shadowhunter rolled over and hugged him without a word until the fire died out and their skins grew cold. Magnus raised his head then, eyes glamoured again and shivered when Alec kissed his forehead. A smile flickered on his lips as the shadowhunter gathered his things slowly. He threw a longing glance at Magnus naked form on the carpet, fire crackling softly behind the warlock again and shrugged.

Alec was by his side in a few strides, kneeling on the floor and Magnus leaned on his elbow, reaching with his other hand to cup Alec’s face as the shadowhunter bent down to kiss him. Alec’s fingers brushed against his arm, his lips soft against Magnus, giving the warlock a lazy kiss as though he could not bring himself to leave. He did eventually, slowly and looking back at least twice before he closed the door behind him and Magnus was left with a hand to his lips and half-aroused again.

The Inquisitor called a meeting in the library a few days later. Alec pretended not to notice his little brother slipping in behind him and stuck to the back of the room. Sebastian was dismissed and Clary’s watch maintained, to Jace’s outrage. It rippled through his parabatai bond with Alec, who winced while older shadowhunters were tasked with the infiltration of Valentine’s lair.

Alec and his siblings stayed in the library after the meeting to organize Sebastian’s departure. The French shadowhunter looked happy to go back to his Institute, even though nobody had told him how he was supposed to return to Paris.

“How did you arrive?” Max asked.  
“I came through a portal.”  
“Alec could ask Magnus to make one for you.” Isabelle suggested. 

The eldest Lightwood frowned. It was just like his siblings, to ask things like this of him and people they barely knew. He did not like the idea of asking a favor from Magnus and felt Jace’s eyes on him as his parabatai noticed his reluctance. Alec gave in before Jace could unleash his pent up frustration on him.

> To Magnus: _Hey, are you free this afternoon?_  
>  From Magnus: _For you, always (kissy face)_

  


Alec winced, he should have explained what it was really about straight away. Now Magnus’ expectations were up.

> To Magnus: _I’m with my siblings and a French shadowhunter who needs to go back to Paris. Would you mind making a portal for him? We’ll pay you and I could stay over after maybe?_

  


He wondered if Sebastian was actually willing to pay as he waited for Magnus’ answer. Minutes went by and no notification came. Isabelle had occupied herself with books while Max asked Sebastian questions about France. Jace was whispering in Clary’s ear, four shadowhunter’s lounging near the library entrance to keep an eye on her. Finally, a message appeared on Alec’s screen and he cringed.

> From Magnus: _Sure._

  
Clary and Jace took off towards the training room as soon as the matter was settled. Sebastian accepted to pay for Magnus’ services, relieving Alec from some of his guilt and Isabelle decided to tag along as they left the Institute, to Max’s dismay. They made their way towards Brooklyn in silence, Alec too busy with his thoughts to mind.

He knew, rationally, that asking Magnus to make a portal and paying for his services was reasonable. The other man was still the High Warlock and it was part of his duties. But Alec could not help feeling uneasy because Magnus had clearly expected something else and usually, Alec would text for that very purpose. He did not want to hurt the warlock’s feeling by being clumsy. Why did he care anyway? Magnus was just…

Magnus was someone he cared about, in a peculiar way. Their chemistry brought them closer every time Alec stopped by the warlock’s loft and it was hard not to like him anyway. Magnus was fascinating and kind. It was exactly for that reason Alec felt guilty, as he was under the impression he was abusing the warlock’s kindness.

Alec shook himself out of it as they walked up the stair and knocked on the door, a soft smile blooming on his lips when Magnus let them in. The warlock smiled too but he was distracted as he looked at Sebastian with an unreadable expression. Alec frowned, leading the way inside the loft and hoping things were not awkward for anybody. He was pretty sure it was anyway.

“So, a portal to the Paris Institute?” Magnus checked, hands already raised.  
“Yes.”  
« I speak a little French. » Magnus said smoothly in Sebastian's native language. 

Alec’s fown deepened as he focused on the conversation in French. His languages skills were broken, a few words picked up when he was in Spain with Sebastian. It was no surprise that Magnus spoke French though, the warlock had had centuries to learn. 

« Do you miss France ? »  
« Yes, I can't wait to go back ! »  
« Aren't you sad to leave your friends behind ? » Magnus frowned.  
« Not really, we don't know each other that much. » Sebastian shrugged.  


They looked at each other as though an unspoken conversation was taking place at the same time and Alec realized that Sebastian was curious about the man that had taken his place in Alec’s life. As for Magnus… Alec was not sure, did the warlock remember him mentioning Sebastian when they first met? 

“Ready.” Magnus snapped his fingers to open the portal.  
“Thank you.” Sebastian handed up a bag full of louis d’or pieces. 

Magnus weighted it with an expert hand, nodded in satisfaction and gestured for Sebastian to walk through the portal. The French shadowhunter hugged Izzy and offered his hand for Alec to shake. They exchanged a smile, Alec’s shoulders relaxing as Sebastian disappeared. He turned to Magnus, another smile on his lips but was met with the same unreadable expression.

“Thanks Magnus.” Alec said tentatively.  
“No worries.” 

The warlock waved them away and Alec followed his sister outside with a crestfallen expression. He had messed up, he knew it. Isabelle kept silent until they approached Williamsburg Bridge, stopping before they crossed the river.

“Are you sure he’s just a booty call?”  
“Izzy!” Alec exclaimed, offended by her choice of words.  
“That’s what I thought. He looked really upset, I’m sorry if we made things awkward for you two. You should call him and explain.” 

Alec looked at his sister, mulling over her words. She was right. Isabelle smiled, giving him a hug before breaking into a run to go back to the Institute. Alec did just as she suggested, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing the warlock’s number. Magnus picked up just before the last ring and Alec’s voice caught in his throat.

“Alec?” Magnus called after a while.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel used and asking you to send Sebastian back to France was insensitive anyway.”  
“Alec it’s okay, it’s my job.”  
“Still, it could have gone differently. I’m only seeing you right now, have been since we had that talk about intimacy.”  
“I don’t think we should have that conversation over the phone. Where are you?”  
“Williamsburg Bridge.”

Magnus walked out of a portal mere seconds after Alec hung up. They still had their phones in their hands and laughed, feeling silly. Alec put his in his pocket, stepping towards the warlock but keeping a careful distance between them. Magnus had no such qualms, reaching for him and slipping his hands under his jacket to keep them warm.

“You were saying I’m so good in bed that you haven’t found anyone able to get you off?”  
“Well it’s not exactly how I put it but I guess it’s kinda true?” Alec admitted.  
“I’m not seeing anyone else either.” Magnus breathed out.

The shadowhunter cupped his face, brushing his thumbs against the warlock’s glittery cheeks. His eyeliner was sharper than usual and his lipstick a shade darker than his skin. Magnus looked tough, Alec thought and he knew it was true. But the warlock could be soft too, melt into his touch like he did in that moment. 

“Is there anyone else using your shower and sleeping in your bed?”  
“You could be the only one, if you wanted to.”

Alec blinked, taken aback by Magnus’ blunt offer and dipped his head to kiss him. The other man gripped his waist, nipping at his lips until a gust of wind sent chills down their backs.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Alec whispered against the warlock’s mouth.

Magnus smiled, snapping his fingers and dragging him through a portal. They stumbled into the living room and came to a stop on the couch with a giggle. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Magnus asked after a while.  
“Virgin gin and tonic? I’m technically on duty.” 

The warlock waved his hands, sliding a glass in front of the shadowhunter.

“Just admit you don’t like alcohol already.”  
“I could learn to like it if you’re the one getting me a drink.” Alec replied cheekily. 

Magnus grinned.

“What a marvelous idea. Let’s get drunk.” 

When Alec sipped from his glass, it was the farthest thing from a mocktail and only in name was it a virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for (Vir)Gin and Tonic. The story started off as a joke really, thinking "what if Alec is **not** a virgin?" and rolling with it but I never expected people to be _interested_. The response has been mindblowing and I cannot thank each one of you enough for taking the time to read and comment! 
> 
> Feel free to come and have a chat with me down below so I can thank you properly. I'm always happy to read your thoughts ♥
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you can't get enough of my writing (one can dream!) I've started [Blue for Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277310/chapters/55744987), a new story with _warlock!Alec_ and _shadowhunter!Magnus_. It's a full **role-reversal** , I really enjoy writing these. 
> 
> Want someting sweet? [The Sound of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987990/chapters/49909061) and _faerie!Alec_ also known as Alec in Faerieland is just what you need, again with a **role-reversal** between the Fair Folk and Shadowhunters. 
> 
> Want something d4rk? I recommend [Angels don't fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981712/chapters/52453855) with _demon!Alec_. It's a quick read so you should definitely give it a try.
> 
> And if you're more in the mood for _all!humans_ I suggest [Darker Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205596/chapters/53017081). I've been working on the story since October last year, it's a bit more **thriller-oriented** and such a **slow burn** it's not even burning yet but I enjoyed myself writing it so maybe you'll have fun reading? Else there is a [short and sweet OS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527715).
> 
> I'm done with autopromo, hope you guys liked the ending of (Vir)Gin and Tonic. Thank you so much, take care ♥

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
